Uzumaki Legacy
by Narutouzumaki2012
Summary: In this story what if Naruto has another hobby(reading) when he isn't doing pranks how will that change his life and the life of the people around him.


Uzumaki Legacy.

Author Note: So guys this is my first story and the first time I'm trying to write a fanfiction so please bear with me and please pardon me if there are any grammatical mistake and please do correct me through reviews and please do review that will give me some confidence that I'm writing correctly and pleasing the readers. this will be a long story so please do bear with me.

Summery: In this story what if Naruto has another hobby(reading) when he isn't doing pranks how will that change his life and the life of the people around him.

"Naruto" : Normal Speech.

 _'Kyuubi'_ : Thinking

 **"Uzumaki"** : Bijuu Speech

 _ **'Jinchūriki'**_ : Bijuu Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter: 1

Prologue

It was a nice sunny day in the land of Fire especially in the village hidden in the leaves known as Konohagakure no sato. It was a ninja village and one of the five great ninja villages present in the ninja world and presently the strongest ninja village there was even after losing some of the most powerful ninja namely Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Koo Hyuuga, Sasuke Sarutobi, Mito Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Shishui Uchiha etc and still they had some of the most powerful ninja in their village even though they were not always present in the village namely Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya of The Sannin, Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Itachi Uchiha etc. And it was starting to recover from the Kyuubi attack which had only taken place eight years earlier. So on this day the ninjas were busy with their duty of different missions or taking a break from their usually stressful missions. And the civilians were having a nice day and just chatting and relaxing and going about their work.

But there was one boy with sun shine blond hair and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks wearing a green googles on his head and an orange jumpsuit and some blue shinobi sandals sitting in the last benches of the academy bored out of his life was Naruto Uzumaki. He was just eight years old at the time. And he was already attending the academy for two years now and he just knew the basics of reading and writing and that too due to the few books the Hokage gave him to read when he was a little younger than now. And the only other thing he knew was how to mould chakra. And in his first year of the academy he tried very hard to keep up with the other students so he used to listen to the lectures very attentively and he was an intelligent boy but was always ignored so then he gave up in the second year and started skipping classes to do pranks to get attention from others so as not to feel lonely and started to wear orange jumpsuit so the others would notice and also because the shops always used to throw him out of their shops or charge double or triple the price than which was normal and the only thing he they would sell him were the orange jumpsuit and he even liked it because orange was his favourite colour. And before starting the academy he had made a friend in Sakura Haruno by saving her from bullies and they had become friends but her mother saw this and told her not to be friends with him and she obliged and when they started the academy he started asking her out to get some attention from at least from her but she always ignored him and started becoming a Sasuke fangirl and always beat him on the head and become a rival for Ino Yamanaka for Sasuke's affection. And Sasuke used to always brood and stay alone and think of revenge on his brother who had killed his entire clan just two months ago.

But today Naruto was attending the classes for just only one reason because they were going to be teaching them their first jutsu after lunch so Naruto was waiting for lunch to get over so he could learn his very first jutsu.

So as the lunch got over Naruto was the first one in the class waiting for their lecturer to come and show them their first jutsu and after ten minutes the academy teachers entered the class.

So when Iruka came in he saw that the class was very loud and talking without a care in the world so he first told them to shut up politely but they just ignored him so he lost his patience and used his big head no jutsu to shut them up and started talking "So then are you all ready to learn your first jutsu. " they all said in unison Hai sensei and so he took them all outside to the academy training ground and started explaining their first jutsu to them " So the first jutsu you all will be learning will be the henge no jutsu (transformation jutsu) it is a jutsu which is used for infiltration and information gathering skill but there is a problem with this is that if it gets a solid hit gets dispelled and you turn back to normal so it not recommended for use in the infiltration of ninja villages because they can detect you. So let's start learning this jutsu you all can try and henge into me or whichever person you prefer as long as they are famous. So we can check its perfection so let's begin so these are the hand signs for the henge no jutsu …"

And so the soon to be ninja started to perform the jutsu some of them who had above average chakra control got the jutsu early and some of had to struggle for some time to get it and Naruto who was at the back of the lot tried and tried and tried but couldn't get it but after some three hours' time got it when there were only some students left so Iruka seeing this went to help Naruto and asked him "So Naruto you getting the henge no jutsu. "

So Naruto who was practicing the jutsu on his own looked up as his name was called and saw Iruka sensei and replied with a fox like grin "Yes, Iruka sensei I got it, want to see it."

So Iruka was very happy that Naruto for the first time got something on his and wanted to see it replied "Sure, show me how you did it and I'll correct it if you have any mistakes "

And Naruto who got the praise grinned and did the set of hand seals but Iruka seeing that Naruto was using a lot more chakra than that was required tried to stop him but couldn't stop him as Naruto had already completed the set of hand seals required for the jutsu and Naruto performed the jutsu and there was smoke and when the smoke cleared Iruka saw that there was indeed another Iruka like himself without any flaws was shocked because he was sure Naruto had used a lot more chakra than required was dumbstruck and Naruto who saw this grinned and asked " So Iruka sensei how do you like it " so after hearing those words got out of his shock and examined the henge and made discovery that Naruto had used a lot more chakra than required and that the chakra had created a shroud around Naruto and that it was not just a illusion but a full body transformation(1) and that Naruto has used nearly as much chakra as his full reserves was again shocked but hid it well and went to stand in front of Naruto and asked him to cancel the jutsu and when Naruto did Iruka started to explain it to him what had happened "Naruto you did a great job but used a lot more chakra than required and the chakra has created a shroud around you and you have performed a full body transformation " and when he saw the disappointed look on Naruto's face quickly continued "no Naruto don't be disappointed because yours was an higher level of transformation so that is good and good you performed the jutsu perfectly I may add even better than all the others so congratulation and there are some advantage for this as well like you can use this for infiltration and information gathering in other ninja villages as well because it's a full body transformation and it won't be able to identify you unless they have a doujutsu like the sharingan or the Byakugan. So very good Naruto congratulations" but he was thinking _'I have to tell this to hokage-sama because nobody has been able to do a full body transformation until now even if they have tried it requires a lot of chakra and a lot of chakra control but he was able to do it but he doesn't have that type of chakra control so it must be due to the_ _ **thing**_ _which has been sealed inside of him'_

Naruto hearing all this grinned and told "Thanks Iruka-sensei I'll make good use of it and thank you for telling me all this. Bye sensei" and with that he waved his hand and ran away out of the training ground as he was the last student in the training ground and it was well past the school hours and he was thinking _'Good now if what Iruka sensei told me is true then I will be able to go in other villages by transforming myself into other people and infiltrate and gather information without anyone knowing, that is so cool'_ then suddenly something clicked in his mind that _'if he can go in other villages then I can go in different stores that did not take me in before and see if they did it only for me or for all the other children also and if they did not then buy the things I need'_ and it was still early in the evening so he thought to check it now only.

So Naruto went into a nearby alley and did the hand signs and transformed into a different child and in this form he had brown hair black eyes and wearing a white shirt and a dark blue pants and blue sandals and went outside the alley and started wandering the village and saw that people weren't giving him glares or whispering about him so he came to a conclusion that they were doing it only for him and no other child but he did not understand that why they did it only when he was in his true form but did not find anything other than because of his pranking but they used to do it even before he used to do the pranks so while he was thinking about this he bumped into someone and fell on his bum and when he saw up he saw a man looking at him and he smiled at him and lifted him to his feet and said sorry and asked him his name so Naruto was about say his original name but stopped himself just in time and thought for a second and said that his name was Menma and the man again smiled at him and gave him a candy and said that it was a nice name and apologised to him again and went his way and now Naruto was a little surprised that when he was in his true form they would have yelled at him and gave him a glare but now he smiled and gave a candy and apologised him even though it was his fault and again started walking pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind and walked on.

Author Note: Body Transformation: It is only for Naruto due to the Kyuubi because of its ability and so even though others have tried it they have not succeeded because it requires high amount of chakra and chakra control but due to the ability of the kyuubi that is chakra manipulation so he was able to do it but at the moment his chakra control is same as that of the anime. but he can manipulate his chakra to a little extent and it will increase as he gets more control of the kyuubi's chakra.

So see you guys next time.


End file.
